Conventional clothes hangers typically comprise an integrally formed rigid structure having a hook means or the like for attachment to a hanger rod, a pair of downwardly angled upper members extending in opposite directions from the hook, with or without a lower transverse member extending between the upper members. The shoulders of a garment, such as a shirt, coat or jacket, may often be draped over the upper members of the hanger to suspend the garment from the hanger in a generally upright orientation so as to reduce the risk of wrinkling or creasing garment. When the lower traverse member is present, additional garments, such as pants or trousers may be draped over and/or suspended from the lower transverse member to similarly reduce the risk of wrinkling or creasing of the garment.
Clothing closets in a typical home may often be crowded with hanging items making it difficult to secure to or remove items from a hanger. It may also be difficult identify an open hanger amongst the rest of the hanging garments. Tight necked clothes such as shirts, sweaters and the like are difficult to put on conventional hangers, which tend to stretch and/or deform the tight neck of the garment when placed thereon. Often times, a user of known hangers must utilize both hands to manipulate the garment when adding or removing a garment onto or off of the hanger itself. This can be particularly difficult when the user is holding other garments in their hands or when the clothing is placed in areas that are particularly tight and require the user to physically separate the surrounding garments from the desired hanging space of the selected garment. Therefore, a need exists for a collapsible hanger capable hanging and removing clothing without stretching or deforming the garment and is capable of being operated, using a single hand.